1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device, and more particularly to a mounting device for an electronic component.
2. Description of Background
Various types of 3C (computer, communication, consumer electronics) products are used today. Generally, each type of 3C product has one or more special batteries. For example, a chip for controlling plug-and-play hard disk in a server is driven by a battery. The battery is secured in the server by a number of screws. It is cumbersome and time-consuming. Extra components such as screws increase costs. Furthermore, during assembly, extra space for attaching the screws is required.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting device for a battery which is adapted to conveniently mount a battery.